Fugindo as regras
by Luanna Barreto Malfoy
Summary: Rose e Scorpius casaram e tiveram uma filhinha. Descubra um pouco sobre essa criança e o relacionamento de seus pais aqui  :


Eu havia acabado de por os pés no salão principal , e admirava o céu enfeitiçado de hogwarts , quando ouvi algo atrás de mim .

- Hey ! , como se chama ? – Disse , me assustando , o garoto que eu conheci no trem . – Você não me disse no trem . – A essa altura , ele já havia me alcançado .

- Ah ! Você me assustou – Falei , recuperando-me do susto .

- Desculpe – Pediu , envergonhado .

- Ah , tudo bem . Não foi nada – Falei , educada .

- Mas e ai , qual é o seu nome ? – Ele tornou a me perguntar .

- Claire . Claire Weasley Malfoy – Falei , exibindo o meu melhor sorriso , orgulhosa de meu nome .

- Claire Weasley Malfoy ? – Ele perguntou surpreso – Mas essas famílias não são rivais ?

Eu ri . Já estava acostumado com a reação das pessoas , era sempre a mesma .

- Eram . Meus pais acharam que já estava na hora de quebrar essa tradição – Eu sorri . Admirava muito os meus pais pela coragem que tiveram para enfrentar as famílias .

Apesar de ter apenas 11 anos , e não saber direito sobre a história dos meus pais , eu sabia que não tinha sido fácil . Ainda não sei muito sobre como foi o período de adaptação a esse relacionamento , mas sei que não foi fácil . Sei que meus pais lutaram por esse amor , e que o merecem . Hoje , a minha família é bem unida , apesar da diferença de sobrenomes . O vô Draco me dá tudo que eu quero, e a mamãe costuma dizer que ele vai me transformar numa mimada . O vô Rony me trata igual ao vô Draco , o que fez com que ambos se aproximassem , apenas para me mimar ainda mais . Mamãe não gostava nem um pouco disso , dizia que isso iria me transformar numa patricinha , e que ela não queria ter uma filha mimada . Já as minhas avós , adoravam me dar conselhos sobre tudo , e diziam que eu devia arrumar um namorado bem fora dos padrões , o que só fazia os homens da família enlouquecerem e dizer " A nossa menininha é muito nova para isso . Ela só vai namorar com 25 anos , e ainda por cima com um namorado que nós aprovemos" . O que só me faz retrucar , maliciosa " Até parece , vocês não conseguiram impedir meus pais de ficarem juntos , vão conseguir impedir a mim !" As mulheres simplesmente adoravam as minha respostas rápidas e inteligentes , e diziam que eu era como a minha vó Hermione , muito inteligente . Papai adorava isso , já que para ele , se eu fosse um "gênio" não teria tempo para namoros .

Ah !, minha família . Tão diferente , e ao mesmo tempo tão semelhante .

Estava prestes a continuar com meus devaneios , quando o menino do trem , que eu ainda não sabia o nome , me trouxe de volta a realidade .

- Sem querer ser indiscreto ... – Ele começou envergonhado .

Eu já sabia do que se tratava . Sorri

- Como é a sua família ? Sabe , é que sua família parece tão improvável . – E baixou a cabeça envergonhado – Ah , desculpa ! Não deveria me intrometer .

- Não tem problema – falei sorrindo – Eu adoro falar sobre a minha família ! Mas , eu acho melhor falar sobre ela depois , já que a cerimônia de seleção das casas vai começar .

- Ah , é mesmo . – Ele retribuiu meu sorriso – Depois nó conversamos .

- Tudo bem .

E a seleção começou . O antigo Chapéu Seletor cantou sua música , e por ordem alfabética , a seleção começou . Não prestava muita atenção , estava nervosa demais para isso . Mas , de tempo em tempo , olhava para o meu mais novo amigo , que , envergonhada , lembrei não saber o nome . Mas ai ele foi chamado , e eu finalmente descobri seu nome .

- Bitten , Mathew – Chamou a Profa. Annabeth Main , atual diretora da Grifinória .

Ele me olhou , apreensivo , o que me fez sussurrar um " Boa sorte" , tentando passar um confiança que nem eu possuía .

Depois de uns bons segundos , a "boca" do chapéu se rasgou , revelando a que casa ele pertenceria .

- Sonserina ! – gritou o chapéu . Nervoso , mas feliz , Mathew se dirigiu a mesa que o aplaudia .

Após muita espera , meu nome finalmente foi chamada , mas diferentemente dos outros , a professora o falou inteiro , provavelmente , querendo ter certeza do que estava lendo . Ou ela só estava querendo causar burburinhos de fofoca .

Nervosa , me dirigi ao banquinho , para ser finalmente selecionada . Apesar de não ter sofrido nenhuma pressão sobre a casa que ficaria , ainda assim me sentia desesperada quanto ao resultado . E se eu não fosse boa o suficiente para casa nenhum ? E se tivesse sido mandada para Hogwarts por engano ? E se ...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz do chapéu dentro da minha cabeça .

- Não se preocupe, criança . Ninguém é mandado para hogwarts por engano .Mas agora eu preciso decidir onde você ficará . Sabe , não é todo dia que eu vejo um Weasley-Malfoy por aqui . Vejo muita coragem , ah sim . Mas também muita vontade de ter tudo o que deseja , e muita astúcia . O que me deixe em conflito , Sonserina ou Grifinória ? Hm ...

E , anunciando para toda a escola , gritou : - Sonserina !

A mesa da casa em questão aplaudiu , entusiasmada , e eu fui , saltitante para lá .Sentei-me ao lado de Mathew , e esperei a seleção terminar para podermos conversar .

Depois de todos os Primeiranistas já estarem sentados , o Prof. Anthony Therim fez um pequeno discurso e serviu o jantar . Magicamente , a comida apareceu sobre os pratos e eu e Mathew começamos a nos servir .

- Nó estamos na mesma casa ! – falou Mathew , e eu quase soltei um "Você juro ?" mas me controlei . Maldito humor negro sonserino ! – Isso não é ótimo ?

- É , claro – respondi entediada .

- Mas , e ai , não vai me falar sobres sua família ? – Perguntou ele .

- Ah sim , - disse animada . Falar sobre a minha família sempre me deixava feliz – sobre o que quer falar ?

- Tudo !

E eu comecei a narrar minha vida como Weasley-Malfoy .Me diverti muito ,e logo já estava rindo com Mathew , que eu já considerava um amigo . Depois do jantar , enquanto iamos , seguindo os monitores , fomos em direção as masmorras .

- Mas , me diz , o que você mais gosta na sua família , tão incomum ? – Perguntou ele , já no salão comunal .

- Ah , isso é fácil ! – exclmei – Eu sempre aprendo muito com eles – e sorri .

- Como assim ?

- Ah , eu aprendi que não é porque alguém é da sonserina , que ela não tem coragem . E também que é sempre necessário lutar pelo que se quer . E que é sempre bom cultivar as amizades , já que quando verdadeiras , elas duram para sempre . E , o mais importante , que o amor , quando verdadeiro , vence tudo . Meus pais também me ensinaram o valor da família , e que nunca se é velho ou novo demais para se aprender . Eu simplesmente amo a minha família . Mai que tudo !

Acho que eu impressionei Mathew . E todos que possivelmente ouviram esse discurso , já que sonserinos são geralmentes frios , não muito carinhosos . Mas eu fugi a esse regra .

Afinal , eu fui criada por pais que fugiram totalmente as regras , ninguém realmente espera que eu as siga , não é ?


End file.
